1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to component mounting in motor vehicle bodies and more particularly to such mountings in which a sheet metal nut and a screw are utilized.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sheet metal nut is known from German Application DE A1 15 75 302, which has on its base plate a funnel-shaped relief preceding a tubular projection which includes the thread of the nut and is capable of cooperating in the conventional manner with a screw having a point.
However, the known sheet metal nut has the disadvantage that the through-opening in its holding arm is too small to utilize the funnel-shaped relief to orientate a screw bolt with respect to the threaded part of the sheet metal nut during assembly.
A special sheet metal nut for mounting handles on pots is known from DE A1 15 54 648 in which a conical nose cooperates with a slot on the mounting part such that the handle is pressed closely onto the pot when the screw is tightened.